Star Lightness
Star Lightness is a fictional character and protagonist of the 3-season animated television series Starilign. Star was created and designed by cartoonist Linedol, who began developing the show years after producing PowerPuff Girls Legends. After a marathon of watching the 2005 animated series Onegai My Melody, Linedol has always wanted to create a show with the same spirit that Onegai My Melody inhibited. Star's character is inspired by My Melody. Role in Starilign Star Lightness is portrayed as a 6-year-old Cat Starikle living in Starland who is an extremely positive and enthusiastic individual, is very patient and not jealous towards other people, likes baking, has a diary where she writes in Although her rival is Emily Darkness, Star does not describe her as such, often citing Emily as her friend. The reason for her rivalry is revealed as Star has caused a total of "8000" accidents before the events of the show. Because of that, her amount of apologies didn't sway Emily from proclaiming Star as her rival anyway. Starilign Season 1 The first season of Starilign, Star retrieved the Star Key, an object made out of dreams and love. She is told to retrieve 48 Mini Star Gems and put them together into 6 Star Gems before Emily will and bring back the Storm of Darkness. In episode 12 of the show, it is revealed that Star is the Star Gem's master. At the end of the season, the Storm of Darkness gets revived and possesses Emily. Star defeats the Storm of Darkness and saves Emily from the possession, Star is then touted as the hero of Starland at the end while Emily and her companion Zero are thrown into a prison dungeon. Starilign Season 2 (Fairytale) Star is involved in another adventure when Emily and Zero escape from the prison dungeon and into a library. After the two bumps into Star, who was holding a book, the book starts glowing and the three get sucked into the book. The book is filled with 50 classic fairytale stories such as Cinderella and Rumpelstiltskin. For reasons which are simply to cause harm, Emily heads off into each story to change them into unhappy endings. Star will not allow that to happen and chases after Emily. In the end, Emily was unsuccessful and the three escape the book. Starilign Season 3 (World Tour) Star sees a mysterious person who runs away from her the second he saw her, after asking her parents who it was, it is revealed he's here for malicious reasons and is planning to rule Starland. Not long later, the person is thrown inside the same prison dungeon in which Emily and Zero reside in. All three of them escape after Emily discovers the Star Key, the three then plan to head off into outer space to search for the Secret Amulet, whose power is capable of ruling entire planets. Star got a special mission from the king and queen of Starland to stop Emily from ruling Starland. This time, she is joined alongside Rose, Ariana, Mia, and Katie. Emily and Zero have heard of the mission and find a space ship to quickly head off into space. In space, they meet Mochi, who helps them travel towards several planets across the galaxy. The mysterious person was revealed to be Emily's brother named Kai, as he kidnaps Mochi inside the Magic Amulet. Star saves Mochi by turning into Mega Star. After his defeat, Kai explains his sad backstory, he reforms, and heads to the good side, with both him and Mochi wanting to live in Starworld. Emily and Zero escape the guards and hide inside a giant abandoned home, she then uses magic to ward off the soldiers from ever entering. Character Conception Linedol was always a fan of Sanrio and its characters, especially the character of My Melody. After production ended on PowerPuff Girls Legends, Linedol wanted to create another show but with the same art style as the PowerPuff Girls. Creation and design Star's design is based on The PowerPuff Girls, credence to that being her giant eyes. Besides that, a wholly unique artstyle has been given to her after one person advised her on that. Voice The voice actor for Star is unknown, but the mystery voice actor behind it portrays Star as cute and fittingly childish. Merchandising Following the popularity of her character, several dolls, purses, and activity games such as puzzles were distributed A licensed game was produced and released called The PowerPuff Girls and Starilign: Worlds Collide. From the title, it's obvious it's meant to be a crossover between characters from The PowerPuff Girls and characters from Starilign. See also * The Starilign Wiki's page for Star Lightness Category:Linedol-exclusive